Covenant: A new threat
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: The boys thought that they were the only covenant out there, boy they were wrong meet the female counter part of our four favioute warlocks. Caleb/OC, Pouge/OC, Reid/OC, Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

If you've read some of my other stories you'll know i'm going through a tough time right now, but i'v had this story on the back burner for a while and i needed something to take my mind off what i'm going through

I don't own the covernant even though i really want to. I just Scarlet, Jamie-Lee, Sophia and Mia and the plot.

Enjoy

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Four female figuers stood in a blood soaked field surounded by the mutilated bodies of their families. The eldest held the others close the light from the burning trees glinted off the dark brown hair that framed her pale face and her icy blue eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, she didn't look any older then 18 .<p>

The second eldest had her head bowed as if in prayer her blonde hair shield her face from the body of her younger borther her green eyes were closed tightly as if she was trying to block it out she was only 17.

The girl in front of her had her back towards the grusome scene, it was to much for her 17 year old mind to handle her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the flames shone off the glasses that framed her hazel eyes her normal tanned skin looked pale she had tears streaming down her face.

The youngest of the girls was only 16, she was haunched over, arms around her waist as choking sobs rocked her small face her brown eyed looked dull and her black hair was tied up in a bun.

The eldest took one more look at the feild before ushering the other girls away _looks like theres somthin' evil lurking around somethin' of the supernatural kind _she looked at the girls she called her sisters _and were going to need help to stop it, next stop ipswitch MA._

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the covenant just the female oc's thank you.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been kind of crazy, I break up from school on friday so there should be more soon.

Enjoy

At 5 past 12 in Ipswitch all four of the sons of Ipswitch awoke with a start. Reid and Tyler looked at each other Reids phone starting ringing, Reid pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and grabbed it, 'Caleb' the name flashed on the screen "Hello" He asked "Reid did you and Ty feel that" Caleb asked "If you mean the that dark power, yea we felt it" Reid glanced at Tyler then moved over to his bed putting his arm around him" Pouge and I felt it as well were meeting up tomorrow usual place, so you and baby boy need to be there"Caleb said "we'll be there don't worry Caleb, we'll see you tomorrow yea"

"Yea 7 tomorrow Reid. Night"

"Night"

* * *

><p>Then next day seem to fly past the boys in a blur and before they knew it was 7 o'clock and they were all sitting in the basement of the Danvers coleny house.<p>

"Something bigs coming guys" Caleb said when they had all sat down "and its powerful"

"I got a phone call from my dad today"Pouge stated the others looked at him shock evident on there faces, they all knew that Pouge had a straigned relationship with his dad "He said the dads had something to tell us, something important we've got to meet them at Calebs in half an hour".

All four boys rose from their stone seats and moved to the stairs, Caleb went first then Pouge then Reid and finally Tyler. Out side they all got into Tylers Hummer and set off towards the Danvers mansion.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please read and review.<p>

SupernaturalXlover


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been I while but I had major writers block, Ok so a really big thank you to Evenlight and sandflight for reviewing. So on to the story, I don't own the Covenant just the OC's whos names will be reaveled this chapter, I also own the plot.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Calebs the young warlocks jumpted out of Tylers hummer and quetly entered the house, with the same question on their minds 'What's going on?'. They slowly walked to the front room and with on entering the four boys froze, why? I hear you ask, well sitting on the sofa facing them were four young women with tere heads down, they were all leaning on each other in what looked like comfort, but why?<p>

* * *

><p>Beth's POV<p>

I felt a surge of power as the car outside on the drive pulled to a stop. Lily curled further in to me, her hair was falling out of the bun she all ways kept it in and her tears soaking my arm, the door opened and closed, I listened to the four sets of foot steps and carefully distingushed which on had the most power.

"Whats going on?" I lifted my head and looked at the one who had askeed, my eyes ran over his body from his dark brown hair and his chocolate coloured eyes to his tanned skin and swimmers build. "Who are they?" He asked

The older man with blond hair and blue eyes answered "These are the remaining members of the Covenant of Secrets, named that beacuse the were a secret" He told them " The've come to us for help" His blue eyes locked on mine and he nodded, that was my que.

Standing up I made me way to the middle of the room, turning to the four new arrivels I cleared my throat and began. " My name is Beth Rivers and I'm the leader of this generation of the Covenant of Scretes" I told them " I'd like you to meet my sisters, the blonde is Tara Summers, she's my second in comand" Tara nodded in replie "The red head is Nicki Collins, she's the resident trouble maker" A small smirk graced her lips but it was gone as soon as it had arrived, "And the black haired one is Lily Dolman or Baby Girl" She looked up at the mention of her name the curled in to Nicki.

Tara stood up and joined me in the middle of the room " We've come to Ipswitch for your help, you see three days ago, our families were...were" She dissolved in to tears, wrapping my arm around her shoulders I finished her sentence "Our families were murdered, by who? we don't know, but they were of magical heritage, I could feel it". The look on the boys faces was one of shock, the one who had spoken before looked me in the eyes "We'll help you" He vowed.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p>

Love SupernaturalXlover


End file.
